(Never) Lose Your Flames
by 7th Creature
Summary: Superhero AU. If you have powers, might as well use them to save people, right? That's what Emma Swan lives by. Saving people is kinda her thing. But soon, she realizes that for every superhero, there's a supervillain. The Evil Queen is totally gonna wipe the floor with the Savior.
1. Chapter 1

Really, Emma doesn't know how she got here. She was just a nobody one moment, and the other she had every single media center trying to find her.

She blames the internet.

_**~(N)LYF~**_

When Emma turned ten, she was out on the fair with her parents to celebrate her birthday. She was riding all the machines, eating all the cotton candy she could and begging her parents to buy her every stuffed animal she wanted. The blonde was just a girl having fun with her parents.

Until she got on the Ferris Wheel.

Honestly, little Emma didn't like heights. At all. She could do anything you dared her to, except climb tall obstacles. She was just too terrified of falling.

So, when Snow and David decided to go on a romantic spin on the Ferris Wheel, Emma had no choice but to go with them. David said he'd protect his little girl if anything were to happen, so that calmed her enough to slightly enjoy the sight of seeing the city from atop.

But then the ride got stuck.

The city had a power outage. It went completely dark. It was a total blackout, one that left the entire city dark for twenty four hours. But the Swans had something more dire in their minds.

"Emma? Emma, calm down! It'll be fine! Please, sweetie!" David tried to calm the screaming blonde down as Snow took out her phone to shine around them. David grabbed the phone and held it out towards the blonde. "Here, you can hold the phone. Just calm down. Breathe, honey."

Emma began to calm down, only to yelp when the Ferris Wheel gave a sharp tug. Snow grabbed for her daughter while David shined the light around. "Wind's picking up," he muttered.

Emma gripped her mother tightly, screaming when another tug followed. "Mom! Daddy!" She cried out, holding on even tighter. Snow tried shushing her gently but nothing worked on the hysteric blonde.

David stumbled when another tug swung the seat harshly. Snow hugged her daughter tighter but jumped when heat started trailing up her spine. She pulled Emma away, gasping when she saw Emma's shaking hands glowing white. "David…"

He turned towards his family. "Emma?" The blonde was staring at her hands in wonder. "Emma, are you okay?!" He grabbed her shoulders, observing her glowing hands in awe and concern.

"Y-Yeah. Daddy, I wanna go home." Emma cried as she wrapped herself around his frame.

David hugged her tight to himself, hiding her hands from view when he saw the firetruck reach the bottom of the Ferris Wheel. "We'll be home soon, sweetie. Just stay calm."

After that stunt, Emma returned home with a newly restored hatred for heights. And new powers.

_**~(N)LYF~**_

"Emma Swan, come down here this instant!"

Said blonde winced in respond just as she climbed in through her window. She quickly stripped off her leather jacket and boots, then raced down the stairs. "Yeah, Mom?"

"I have told you time and again not to leave dishes in the sink!" Snow scolded as she walked into the kitchen, shaking her hair free of snow.

Emma flicked her wrist in the direction of the sink. A white energy left her hand and the dirty plates floated into the air before being dropped into the now opened dishwasher then it closed softly. "Done," Emma offered cheekily. Snow sent her a glare.

"Let the girl have fun, Snow." David chuckled as she entered the kitchen. Emma tackled him into the wall as soon as she saw him. "Whoa, kiddo. You're not as tiny as you used to be when you started doing that. Give your old man a break."

Emma grinned up at him then turned to the stairs. "I got homework to do. I'll be down for dinner in a bit."

"'Kay,"

Five minutes after Emma went upstairs, the couple checked her room and sighed. "She's gone. Again." Snow shook her head in disappointment while David rubbed his temple. They went back downstairs to take care of dinner and wait for their daughter.

About an hour and a half later, David was blankly watching the news while Snow set the table.

"_And in other news, a new mysterious figure roaming the streets is helping out the community. This silent vigilante isn't totally new around the city but now we were able to get actual footage of this figure in action."_

David perked up at this. As part of the Police Force, he'd heard of this vigilante before but was never able to get a face on the person. Now he might be able to get a hold of the guy.

On the television, a blurry video was shown. It looked like a gang fight was being recorded. Suddenly, most of the kids were blown off to hit the walls, and a silhouette stood behind a kid cowering in the middle of the alley. The silhouette raised a hand and a white energy poured out of its hand to bind the kids to the wall. After ensuring they were trapped, the silhouette ran off out of the moving shot.

David stared blankly at the TV. There was no way… "Snow, can you come in here for a moment and tell me I'm not seeing things?"

Snow appeared in the doorway just as they were replaying the footage. She froze to her spot upon watching the scene play out before her.

"_And now, an interview with the one that had been saved by this vigilante."_

"_It was so cool! For a minute there, I thought I was dead meat, and then he- the guy showed up out of nowhere and saved me! So cool!"_

"_This vigilante, who has earned the name The Savior, has been roaming the streets of Storybrook for a few months now. It was only today that we were able to get our hands on this action-"_

"Emma Swan, get your ass down here this instant!"

A loud thud was followed by rapid steps down the stairs. A disheveled blonde head popped around the doorway. "Yeah?" Emma panted out as she entered the room, eyes immediately falling on the screen.

David pointed at the TV. "Mind explaining what this is all about?"

"…Whoops…?"

_**~(N)LYF~**_

Stupid Internet.

_**A/N: Hey, guys, I've been thinking about this since the Zimbio poll. And I finally got down to writing it! So, I hope you enjoy and have a good day/night!**_

_**7th Creature**_


	2. Chapter 2

"'Whoops?' Is that really all you have to say for yourself, young lady?" David crossed his arms as he stared down at his daughter.

Emma grimaced. "Look, it was a mistake. I didn't know the guy was recording-"

"That's not the problem here, Emma." Snow interrupted, "The problem here is that you've been going behind our backs and using your powers."

"To help other people!"

"Nevertheless, we've told you to be careful. Now this is out, and you could get seriously hurt if anyone figures out who this vigilante is."

Emma pursed her lips and glared at a spot behind her parents' heads. She clenched her fists and turned to stare them in the eyes. "I'm not stopping just because you found out." The adults sigh.

"Emma-"

"No!" The blonde barked, stunning her parents into silence. "I finally found something I'm good at! I finally know what to do with this – these powers! I don't feel like a _freak_ anymore! I canhelp people; I want to help people!"

"Then sign up for the academy-"

"No, Dad! This? This is _special_! This is _me_! I can't give it up to go study for a few years and then be stuck giving people tickets for parking in front of a fire hydrant!"

The couple stared at their daughter in stunned silence. Snow looked slightly pale while David had indecision written all over his face. Emma stared at them a moment longer before huffing and walking away to her room.

_**~(N)LYF~**_

A sudden bright light shining on her face woke Emma from her restless sleep. She groaned and reached up to cover her eyes.

"Emma Swan, you have been chosen to be a part of the Heroes Association." A voice boomed.

"Wha – Hey!" Emma was grabbed by her shoulders and arms. The light was still shining on her face, so she was struggling blindly against the ones holding her down. She tried to summon her powers but they were unresponsive.

"The restraints bounding you won't allow you to use your Magik. Struggle is useless. Just come with us willingly."

Emma had no idea what was going on but she refused to give in. "Hell no! Mom! Dad!"

"They won't come to your aid. They've been put under a deep sleep."

"What? You bastard, I'll kill you if you harmed them in any way!"

A sigh. "That's enough. Ruby, please knock her out."

A moment later, Emma could feel her eyes dropping and her body slumped forward as she lost consciousness.

_**~(N)LYF~**_

Freezing cold water was dumped on Emma's face, waking her roughly. She gasped in a huge breath of air before straightening up and looking around.

A blonde girl in blue, a brunette in red and a brunette with a bun stood before her. The one with the bun stepped forward.

"I'm Mother Superior, Chief of the Heroes Association. This is Ruby, and Elsa. Welcome, Emma Swan."

Emma glared at the three of them, struggling against her restraints. "What am I doing here? What do you want?"

"For you to join us."

"Join the ones that kidnapped me? No, thanks."

Ruby grinned. "If we were to ask you nicely to come with us, would you do it?" Emma's glare faltered. "Exactly."

Mother Superior sent Ruby a look before turning back to Emma. "Miss Swan, we're an association that works on recruiting and training superheroes."

"You mean, like Robin Hood?"

"Yes, except Robin Hood works for Loxley City in the far north. We've been in need of a hero in Storybrooke. We heard of the news of a…Savior roaming around the streets lately. We tracked your Magik from this morning's scene to your house."

Emma tensed, "Wait, you recognized me?"

"No. Like I said, we tracked down your Magik."

"My…Magik. Right." Emma struggled against her restraints. "Look, just let me go and I won't put kidnapping charges against you."

Mother Superior frowned, and turned to Elsa. "I have a meeting to attend. I put Miss Swan in your charge." Elsa nodded silently, and the elder brunette turned to walk out of the room. "I hope you decide to join us, Emma." She paused before walking out.

Ruby stretched out and groaned once she knew Mother Superior was out of earshot. "Alright, Els, you can let her go." Elsa raised her hand and flicked her wrist. A knife made out of ice sliced Emma's restraints. Emma stared, wide-eyed, as the knife disappeared into thin ar.

"Wait, you're special, too?!"

Ruby grinned and took a seat on the floor. "Yes. I'm a werewolf, Elsa has Ice Magik. And you have Light Magik."

"And what's that, exactly?" Emma raised her eyebrow.

"You can do anything with that, really. As long as it's not for evil. You're lucky, not a lot of people have such variety in power. Most of us only have one ability, sometimes two."

Emma stared a moment longer before she sighed in defeat. "So, this is all real, then?"

"Yep! It's okay, though. You don't have to give us an answer right now. You have a week to answer back to our invitation. If you refuse, though, you'd automatically be sent to the Villain's Association. You'd be considered evil if you refuse."

"Of course." Emma rolled her eyes and slumped in her seat.

Ruby grimaced. "For every superhero, there's a supervillain."

"And what's the Heroes Association for, again?"

"We recruit and train people with super abilities or Magik. Once we deem them worthy, we send them to a specific area or city to fight crime. For example, Elsa here is the infamous Snow Queen of Arendelle. I'm part of a pack of werewolves that protect the woods separating Arendelle from Storybrooke. You'd most likely be sent to Storybrooke 'cause there's no hero there."

Emma pursed her lips, "You said I have a week, right?"

"Yes."

"Can I tell my parents?"

Elsa spoke up for the first time. "Only your parents. If you decide to tell them, you'd have to bring them here so they can make a pact and an oath of secrecy. We'd know if they were to tell someone outside of the three of you."

"What would happen if they were to tell someone else?" Emma watched as Elsa tensed and clenched her fists. Ruby grimaced, sending a worried glance at the quiet blonde.

Elsa glared at her coldly, a hidden rage manifesting in her eyes. "Just make sure they don't tell anyone."

Emma frowned and nodded. "Can I go home? I'm very tired, and I'd like to sleep on this."

Ruby jumped up from her position on the ground. "Sure! Go get the car ready, Elsa, we'll be right there." Elsa nodded and left the room. Ruby turned back to Emma. "If you do happen to accept our offer, you'd most likely end up with Elsa as a partner since Arendelle and Storybrooke are so close together. Please don't mention anything to do with breaking the rules to her. She'd snap you like a twig if you anger her enough."

Emma nodded and followed Ruby out of the room, wondering to herself just what she got herself into this time.

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay. We had surprise visitors and I was forced to come out of my room. So, I'm glad you gave this a chance! Hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
